Wedding Bells are Just Alarms
by Claressia Heronstairschild
Summary: Simon and Baz get married and have an amazing wedding night. Hilarious surprise inside.


A/N: This fanfiction was requested by gilleanfryingpan. Thank you for giving me this idea.

Wedding Bells Are Alarms

Disclaimer: I am not Rainbow Rowell

Simon PoV

I felt nervous. It has honestly been a while since I've been this nervous. I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves. After all it's not every day that you pull a stunt like the one I'm about to pull.

I wait patiently for Baz to get out of the shower and get ready so that we can go. Today is my birthday and he's taking me out to dinner. The thing is, he doesn't realize that he's the one who's about to get surprised. He steps out of the bathroom wearing a light grey suit jacket with a white button up underneath of it. He also has light grey slacks and a black tie. I smile at him and tug on his hand.

"Alright, alright we can go," he says finally.

"Yay! You were taking forever!" I shout, excited.

"Sorry. Let's go then. By the way, you look great," he says, winking.

I assume he's referring to the black suit, slacks, and tie I'm wearing. In fact, the only thing I'm wearing that's not black is my button up.

"Let's go," I say, dragging him out the door and to the waiting cab.

We get in the backseat and we drive to the restaurant. It is a fairly fancy one, with candles on every table and dim lighting. Not to mention the silk tablecloths and the food prices. I shudder just thinking about it.

A host leads us to our seats and I look over the menu. Baz does too, and by the time we finish someone comes to take our orders. We both get water and a seafood dish. I get shrimp dipped in some kind of fancy sauce and Baz gets the snow crab.

We sit, talking idly until the food comes. We are just sitting there eating, when I realize that now is a good time. I stand up slowly and deliberately pull a small box out of my pocket. I get down on one knee in front of him, feeling urgent.

"Baz without you I would be incomplete. I didn't believe I could be this happy until I experienced you, and I want to keep this feeling forever. So Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch the third, will you marry me?" I ask slightly out of breath.

"Yes, of course I will. Now get up you idiot," he says smirking.

"Fine. Oh and one more thing Baz," I say, sitting down.

"What is it?" he asks, bored.

"You have to wear the dress," I say.

"How did I know you were going to say that,"he asks, facepalming.

"Aww, come on. You know I think you look hot in a dress. Besides you put one on for Penelope and Micah's wedding, so I figured you wouldn't mind," I say giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he grumbles.

*Timeskip to wedding because I'm lazy af*

I could hear the organ music playing as I stand at the altar waiting for Baz to walk through the door. Penny is my "best man" and Micah is a groomsman. Baz's Aunt Fiona is his maid of honor and his younger sister is one of his bridesmaids. We all stand there as Baz walks through the door in a lacy wedding dress with a veil.

He stands at the altar and say our vows to each other joyfully. Finally the priest says, "You may now kiss the bride."

So, I dip Baz and give him a long, hard kiss. Our wedding is a white wedding per my request. Everything is white. The roses, the wedding cake, the decorations, and Baz's dress. The tuxes are all the traditional black, and the bridesmaids dresses are a sky blue.

Baz and I are feeding each other cake and everyone loves it. I get a little on his nose and he laughs and kisses me. Then we slow dance for awhile. Finally, we leave the wedding and, since we aren't doing a reception, the real fun is about to get started.

(From here on out there is lemon so... Be warned. Also this my first time writing it so be nice)

The ride home seems to take no time at all, and soon we're stumbling through our front door, giggling.

"Finally, after all this time, I get to take you," Baz says suggestively.

"Who said you're the one taking me. It's my first time having sex, so I want to top. You can be on the bottom and experience what I feel like I side of you," I say seductively.

I grab him and pull him into our room, peeling off or clothes as I go. Finally, I got to work.

I push him down on the bed and kiss him, my tongue sliding into his mouth and touching his. He fights me for dominance for a little while before letting me have control. I explore every crevice in his mouth, feeling my desire for him grow.

Eventually my mouth leaves his and ghosts along his jaw and down to his neck. I stop there for a while, sucking and biting at his neck, leaving a trail of bruises. I slide my thumbs over his nipples, teasing him. He throws his head back and moans throatily. I'm becoming increasingly aroused, but it's still not enough, so I do the only other thing I can think of.

I pass my tongue lightly over one of his nipples swirling it around and around. And then, I start to suck on it. I can feel us both becoming increasingly hard as I do this, so I grab the lube. I slather my member in it before setting it back on the bedside table.

I insert one finger into his he and then another. I make a scissoring motion stretching his hole as wide as it will go. He's moaning my name softly now.

"Simon. Simon. Oh, Simon," he moans.

"I want you to scream my name," I say to him before pushing into him. I sit for a moment before beginning to thrust in and out of him slowly at first, then quicker, as my confidence grew. I start slamming into him hard and fast wanting more. I'm enjoying the feeling of his tight hole surrounding my erection as I move in and out of him. Suddenly, I hit a spot, and it makes him scream my name.

"Simon. Please more," he screams, begging me.

I pull out of him and aim for that spot as I slam into him again. He screams again, clawing my back. I finally found his prostate. I slam at it again and again, until we finally cum, riding out our orgasms. I pull out of him and roll over sighing.

"I love you," he breathes.

"I love you too," I breathe back. We fall asleep like that, him with cum dripping out of his hole, and me with cum covering my chest.

*The next morning*

"Well Baz, we have some cleaning up to do," I say staring at the cum drenched sheets and the clothes strewn around the house.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Also please excuse my poor attempt at lemon/smut. It was my first time writing it.

\- Claressia


End file.
